Best Friend's Brother
by purpleglitter1865
Summary: Ludwig and Roderich are best friends. They met on the first day of high school, and have been friends ever since. There's just one problem- Ludwig's brother, Gilbert. He and Roderich hate each other, and that's that. But things are never that simple... Rating may change with later chapters.


**A.N Kay guys, this is an idea I've had for a while now. It's my first published fanfiction, so constructive criticism is welcome. I own nothing!**

Chapter One: Making Friends

The first day had only just started, and already Roderich wanted to go home. Or, more accurately, he wanted to go back to his old home, his old school. He didn't know anyone here. Even if he'd had more than one friend, more people he could talk to than just Basch, it still wouldn't make any difference. In fact, it would've only made moving worse. He headed for his form class. If he got there now, he could at least pull the "I'm not late, you're all just early," excuse. According to the map, his form class was in the music department. Just the thought of that made him smile. Maybe there would be a piano. Maybe the teacher would let him play it. Or maybe he'd just have to sit and look at it, and pretend it didn't bother him. Act like he couldn't play anything the teacher gave him. For now, at least. He would wait until the first music lesson. Claim the keyboard, if he couldn't get the piano. Then take it from there. He found the classroom, and headed for a seat near the back. Well, claiming a keyboard wasn't going to be hard. Several lined the room, some with the notes written on the keys, some without. They made it very difficult for Roderich to remain in his seat, his fingers itching to play. Even if he didn't have any sheets, even if the pieces he'd memorized for exams went out of his head, he could make something up. He'd done that before a couple times, and whilst he hadn't made any masterpieces, he could certainly make something decent.

He met his high school best friend shortly after the bell rang. Of course, they weren't best friends at that point. That would come later. The teacher had just started taking the register when a boy walked in. He was tall, with slicked back blonde hair and a stern expression. "Sorry I'm late, Miss. I had to walk in with my brother and his idiotic friends." He informed the teacher. To Roderich, the accent in his voice was familiar. German, possibly, or maybe even Austrian, like him. The teacher sighed.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt." She sighed again.

"Are you Gilbert's brother, then?" Ludwig closed his eyes. Apparently he'd been expecting this.

"Yes, but I'm not at all like him. I'm the sensible one." The teacher nodded.

"I certainly hope so. Now go and sit down." She pointed him towards the only empty seat, which just happened to be the one next to Roderich. He sat down and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt." He held out his hand, and Roderich shook it. The introduction seemed unnecessary, even if Ludwig hadn't been introduced already. They probably wouldn't be friends. It was obvious they had nothing in common. Nonetheless, it was impolite not to return the introduction.

"Guten tag, Ludwig. My name is Roderich Edelstein, and no, before you ask I'm not German."

"What are you, then?"

"Austrian." Introduction over, Roderich glanced at the clock. According to the teacher, they'd be here for their first class too, which would start in a few minutes.

"What have you got first thing?" Ludwig asked. "We're down here first thing, according to the teacher. Apparently everyone has extended form first day back." He didn't tell the boy what he really wanted to do with his first period. He probably wouldn't understand. He couldn't explain it, why he needed the music. Not even Basch knew how important it was, and they were best friends. He sighed, and went up to the teacher's desk.

"Um, Miss, would it be alright if I had a go on the keyboard?" She frowned at him. Obviously this wasn't normal for first years to ask.

"Can you play anything?"

"I can if I have a sheet, though I have a few pieces I memorized for exams." He looked over at the keyboards. They each came with a set of headphones. "If I plug in a set of those headphones, will anybody be able to hear me?" She shook her head.

"No, they block out the noise of your music." Roderich smiled at that.

"Does that mean I can play?" He asked, hopefully.

"No."

"But I won't disturb the class."

"I can't let you play during form class."

"Why not?"

"It wouldn't be fair to the other pupils."

"But they wouldn't have to hear it!"

"They might not have to hear it, but they would still see you getting to play while they have to sit in their seats." Roderich sighed. He wasn't going to argue any further. Why waste his time arguing here when he could sneak in at break or lunch and play then? He sat back down next to Ludwig.

"Can you actually play the keyboard?"

"Well, I can play the piano, and that's basically the same thing, only smaller and more portable."

"Can I hear you play sometime?" Roderich blinked. That came out of nowhere. He decided to roll with it. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"I don't see why not. As long as you don't talk while I'm playing, it should be fine."

"Alright." He was quiet for a moment, then he smiled. "So, does this mean we're friends?"

"Ja, I think so. If that's alright with you."

"That works for me." Roderich sat back, smiling. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.


End file.
